Always
by maxkasch16
Summary: EJ Wells has loved the same woman for many years.sami was just his infatuation, when this other woman is back in the picture what will happen? EJ OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have recently realized that I am absolutely in love with the character of EJ Wells from Days of Our Lives. I do want him to eventually end up with Sami in the show; however, for fan fiction purposes I think a made up character could love him so much better than she could.

I don't own Days of Our Lives

* * *

Background:

Okay, so we are fairly recent in the Days season. At this point (for story purposes) Sami is still kidnapped by Stephano, and is currently talking to his son on the phone, along with Roman and Lucas.

* * *

Chapter 1- Her

"Father, please listen to me." EJ pleaded, trying to save his children.

"No! You had potential. You throw your family away for a woman, no less a Brady."

"Father Samantha has done nothing wrong here, just let her and the children go so we can resolve this Vendetta." EJ was scared now. He didn't love Samantha, he did care about her deeply, all this time he had been doing his fathers bidding to keep another Brady safe though.

"Haha" Stephano chuckled, "You care about Samantha yes. But do you love her Elvis?" EJ's heat felt like it stopped. His father knew where she was and he was certain that she would use her to get to him.

"Are you crazy Stephano?" Lucas yelled, the conversation was on speaker phone. "Look at all he's done, he obviously loves her. Stephano burst out laughing.

"No Lucas, I don't." EJ said somberly.

"My son, has what you would call an infatuation with your wife. He loves another though, a Brady." Stephano said, EJ could sense the smirk on his lips even over the phone.

"Leave her out of this." EJ whispered through gritted teeth.

"Who is he talking about?" Roman said with concern

"It's not the time" EJ replied "Father leave her out of this, bring back Samantha, and we can sort this out like men."

"What would you know about being a man Elvis? You have failed to defend your family from our sworn enemies. You join them instead of your own father? You are no man dear boy." With that Stephano hung up. EJ held his head and looked around. They all knew there was no way to help Samantha now, that didn't stop Lucas and Roman from trying. They didn't ask about her. Probably for the best. As EJ walked along the bustling hallway of the police station. He had moved away from her to protect her, and now she was in danger.

The key turned in the lock of his apartment, the drive over had been a blur. He had missed a green light, went through a stop sign, almost killed someone, somehow it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her. His father was right, he didn't know anything about being a man. If he was a man, he wouldn't have left her when things got hard. He would have stayed there to keep her safe. If he had been a man, he wouldn't have slept with countless women to try to forget her. There was no forgetting her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"H-Hello?" his voice cracked

"EJ! We found Sami, she's okay, the babies are okay." Lucas was ecstatic

"Really? Good, say hi for me." He hung up before Lucas could respond. A smile did creep onto his face knowing that they were safe, but deep down he didn't really care that much. His phone rang again and he sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Elvis, we have her." Stephano chuckled

"I told you father leave her out of this!"

"What fun would that be? Now listen to me closely or she dies. Bring Roman, Sami and Lucas down to the docks to meet me. Then we can start picking off the Brady's and there friends one by one. You have two hours." The line was dead. EJ threw his phone against the wall and it shattered. It was 7 o'clock. He had to go talk to Sami and her father.

* * *

Please R&R The next one will be our ASAP 


	2. Sympathy For the Devil

A/N: A lot is going to happen over the next little while for EJ so just bare with me. It is a soap opera after all.

Chapter 2- Sympathy For the Devil

Looking through the glass door into the pub, EJ got a sinking feeling. Samantha was there, she looked happy. Lucas and Roman laughed with her, he shouldn't take this away from her. Time was running out, he didn't want to wreck this for them, though. Somehow he would find a way to save her by himself.

He slowly walked away, realizing at that moment that he really meant nothing to these people. EJ had always known it, just now though it sank in. He didn't know why, but he just felt empty. Then he remembered her. She was the only thing keeping him going right now.

"EJ? I got to talk to you" Roman had exited the bar and jogged after him.

"What do you want?" EJ snapped back, he had no time for insults

"Someone's clearly not in a good mood."

"Listen Roman, I really don't have time for this I'm on a very tight schedule." EJ pleaded

"Tight schedule? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this "other Brady girl" would it?"

"As a matter of fact it would Roman, now unless you can help me in some way, please fuck off." EJ turned on his heel but was unable to walk away. Roman had grabbed his arm and was not letting go.

"Listen, I don't like you. You've done horrible things to my family. Despite that, I was talking with Hope and Sami. For some reason they have this overwhelming need to help you."

"Sympathy for the devil? How nice. I can't take your help Roman, though I do require it gravely."

"Talk." Roman had pulled EJ into the bar by now and sat him down away from everyone else.

"Fine. Well that lovely father of mine has gone and kidnapped the love of my life, and is threatening to murder her unless I round up as much of the Brady family as possible, take them down to the docks to meet him and kill you all. Do you see my problem?" EJ shot back the scotch that Roman ordered him and smirked.

"How long we got?" Roman asked, as he signaled for Bo to join them.

"As of now we have," EJ checked his watch. " 1 hour and 45 minutes."

"Okay listen, Bo and I will figure something out. You go home, do something to occupy yourself until it's time." Roman said shortly. Instead of leaving, EJ ordered some coffee, and went to a corner away from the action. The coffee scalded his throat as it went down, in a good way. Somehow, he felt that he should be punished from bringing Sarah into this. Sarah. To him that name was almost heavenly. He had taken to referring to Sarah as simply Her. That name made him tremble with excitement, but at the same time it crushed him. Shaking his head he sighed. Never could he let these people, the Brady's see his true self. He wasn't always like this. With her he had been gentle and caring. Now thanks to his father he was cold.

Maybe though, he thought, if she came back to him he could become the man he once was. He wasn't a rapist, he wasn't a womanizer, he wasn't a Dimara.

"EJ?!" A female voice rang through the thoughts in his head.

"W-what?" He looked up at Sami, who looked very concerned.

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it." She slowly sat down opposite him.

"Don't know if your dad told you, but I'm in a bit of a jam."

"Yeah…he said." There was a long, awkward pause. Sami had found out that EJ didn't love her. She was glad, but it had felt nice to be desired by someone. Even if it was EJ. "Who is she? This woman you apparently love."

"A Brady."

"Thanks I got that. But who? Is it someone I know?"

"Well, I suppose you would know her. She doesn't live here." EJ said smiling, his head filled with memories.

"What happened?"

"With us? My father. He was furious that I would rather make a life with this woman than serve him. He did everything to break us up. It got to the point where he threatened to hurt her if I didn't obey him. I left." EJ's eyes were burning with tears but he refused to let Samantha see him cry.

"But she has to know that you left for her own good. I mean she could have been if you had stayed." Sami tried to comfort him.

"And now she may be dead anyway." EJ looked across the room at Roman and Bo. Her life was in their hands.

"How long were you together?" Sami kept pushing EJ for information. She wanted to know who it was.

"5 years. From the time we were 18 to the time we were 23. It's been 3 years since I've seen her. Samantha, I know you think I'm a horrible person. What I did to you is inexcusable. I need you to realize though that it was, is, all for her." EJ's eyes pleaded with Sami more than his words did.

"EJ, I'm never going to forget what you did to me, but you claim to be this kind man. I will try to give you the benefit of a doubt, but you need to prove it." With that Sami left, leaving EJ alone with his thoughts.

Could Sarah really change him? He thought so, whenever he thought about her he was in a better mood. There was a slight chance that EJ would remember himself.

"EJ, let's go." Bo called, it was 8:45. He had spent an hour remembering her, now it was time to fight for her.


End file.
